1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a litter box for pets and more specifically a litter box especially adapted for use by pet dogs and similar small animals which includes a tray having a shallow upstanding peripheral wall adapted to receive a newspaper or other material capable of absorbing moisture combined with an upstanding wall structure pivotally connected to one end edge of the tray with the upstanding wall structure including a screen bottom and an entrance area in one portion of a peripheral wall. One end of the wall structure is provided with supporting legs and the other end provided with a handle to enable the wall structure to be pivoted upwardly from a horizontal in-use position to a generally vertical position to provide access to the tray to replace the newspaper or other material.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Litter boxes of various types have been provided especially for use by cats, kittens and the like and such devices usually include a litter material that is absorptive and which enables a cat or kitten to deposit excrement as necessary in a sanitary manner. The following U.S. patents relate to this field of endeavor.
1,773,141
2,671,427
3,233,588
3,476,083
4,756,273
While the prior patents disclose the general idea of providing a litter box, they do not disclose the particular structural arrangement of the present invention including the tray, the upstanding wall structure with the screen bottom that is hingedly attached to the tray with the wall structure having an entrance opening therein and hinge structure and supporting structure to retain the wall structure in a vertical position when the newspaper in the tray is being removed and replaced.